Hide and Seek
by sasukitty-eet-joo
Summary: Hide and Seek, trains and sewing machines." Songfic. Shippuden? Random little girl.


Title: Hide and Seek

Song used: Hide and Seek (by) Imogen Heap

Anime: Naruto

Characters: OC, Sasuke, and Naruto.

Parings: None

Genre: Songfiction? It's supposed to be sad, too. I don't think they have a genre for that. :

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, thankfully, and is abusing all rights he has obliged in his bedroom. But I'm not Masashi Kishimoto.

--

**Where are we?**

A little girl stood in the crowd, being bumped by other people, but keeping her head faced toward the sky. Everyone was running around, and it seemed like the world was going to end.

**What the hell is going on?**

She began crying. She was scared, and had no idea what everyone was doing. She, fortunately, didn't know who it was. Who was fighting who.

**Dust has only just begun to form crop circles in the carpet. Sinking.. Feeling..**

She turned around. There was a cling sound. It was a kunai, hit on the side by long sword. Everything and everyone were suddenly silent.

**Spin me 'round again and rub my eyes.**

The kunai was slowly taken away, and then, dropped. The sword was put back in it's hold, as the person whom held it showed his face. Uchiha Sasuke. He put a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

**This can't be happening.**

Again, the sword was extracted, but this time, the sword was held against the other boy's throat. "Naruto."

**When busy streets a mess with people would stop to hold their heads heavy.**

People began to gloom, and others just stared. No one dared to try and stop them. No one at all. Rather, they began to dry and weep. No one would help. No one could help.

**Hide and seek. Trains and sewing machines.**

The little girl stepped up into the scene. "Stop." Little children were silent, flipping their heads from back behind walls.

**All those years, they were here first.**

Sasuke remembered as a child- he remembered how Naruto would play with him. He remembered how Naruto would fight with him, too. 

**Oily marks appear on walls, where pleasure moments hung before the takeover**

Sasuke remembered the blood. The blood that was everywhere when he entered his house as a young child. When he saw his elder brother, Itachi, in his parents room, blood that clung to the walls.

**The sweeping insensitivity of this still life.**

Naruto never had any moments like that. He lived without knowing, without seeing, his dear people die. He never lost anyone, until Sasuke left.

**Hide and seek. Trains and sewing machines. (Oh, you won't catch me around here.)**

The little girl stepped more in and waved her hand up, asking to take the sword. She tried to help. She didn't want to see anyone die.

**Blood and tears (huh) they were here first.**

Sasuke cried; he cried, like he did when he saw Itachi. When Itachi tormented him, making him feel like he was being hit over and over and over again. The way the pain swelled through his body, the way he felt scared he couldn't do anything about it.

**Mm, what you say? Ooh, that you only meant well, well of course you did, mm, what you say? Mm, that's all for the best, of course it is. Hmm, that it's just a what we need, you decided this. Mm, what you say, mm what did she say?**

The sword was dropped, as Sasuke continued crying.

**Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth, mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.**

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, and calmed down. He picked up his sword, and put it back in it's hold.

**Speak no feeling no I don't believe you, you don't care a bit, you don't care a bit.**

Sasuke walked off, back out of Konoha. No one moved.

**Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth, mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs. Speak no feeling no I don't believe you, you don't care a bit, you don't care a bit.**

Sasuke turned away, and never looked back. No one honestly knows when Sasuke will come back officially. Naruto thinks he has to bring him back.

**You don't care a bit, (Hide and Seek)**

**You don't care a bit, no,**

**You don't care a bit,**

**Mm, no, you don't care a bit,**

**You don't care a bit,**

**You don't care a bit.**

--

Yay, I've had this song stuck in my head all day long. I love this song with my heart to the fullest. It's called Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap. It's so sweet, huh? This is all thanks to Death Note parodies and Youtube. Otherwise, I would've never found this beauty of a song. My favorite video in the whole world: /watch?vwPPPf7k4Z4A :D

I hope you like it!! I mean the fanfic, lol. Oh, and I just thought of something: 

Itachi-

In the Uchiha Manor-

With the samurai sword.


End file.
